New Life
by jutiev
Summary: Bella verhuist. Ze komt op een nieuwe school en alles gebeurt opnieuw of toch niet. Dit keer zijn haar vrienden geen vampiers, maar wat zijn ze wel? Bella komt achter een geheim dat haar vader haar nooit heeft verteld. Speelt zich af tijdens Nieuwe Maan.
1. De Laatste Keer

**De laatste keer**

Voor het eerst sinds tijden was het een zonnige dag in Forks. Samen met de hele wolfpack en Emily zat ik op het strand in La Push. We zaten allemaal op een enorm picknick kleed. Dat moest ook wel, want die jongens waren zo groot.

De jongens en Leah propten zich helemaal vol met eten dat Emily en ik die middag klaargemaakt hadden. Terwijl wij gewoon een broodje met pindakaas aten.

Wat wel een schok was, was dat ik opeens een ijskoude hand op mijn schouder voelde. Ik keek achterom. Daar stond Edward. Ik wist wel dat hij er niet echt stond, maar toch keek ik hem geschokt aan. Normaal is hij er alleen als ik in gevaarlijke situaties zit.

Hij glimlachte naar me en fluisterde in mijn oor: "ik vind het fijn om je zo gelukkig te zien."

Natuurlijk zag ik er gelukkig uit met al die vrienden om me heen die om gaven, maar ik zou nooit meer echt gelukkig zijn. Dat zou hij toch moeten weten. Mijn ogen begonnen te prikken en ik moest vechten om de tranen binnen te houden. Dit kwam niet alleen omdat ik aan het verleden moest denken maar ook aan de toekomst. Dit soort momenten zullen bijna nooit meer voor gaan komen. Waarom moesten we dan ook verhuizen. Tja, Charlie had promotie gekregen. Ik was heel blij voor hem, maar dat betekende dat ik al mijn vrienden hier achter moest laten. De vrienden die mij uit de put hadden gehaald. De vrienden waar ik mijn leven aan te danken had.

Ik probeerde de tranen te verbergen maar Emily had me al door. "ach schat, je hoeft niet verdrietig te zijn. We blijven veel contact houden," fluisterde ze met haar vriendelijke moederstem.

Ik hoopte zo erg dat niemand het had gemerkt. We hadden het zo gezellig en nu wilde ik niet de pret bederver zijn. Maar nee hoor er zal ook eens naar mijn wensen geluisterd worden. Jacob was meteen bij me, sloeg een arm om me heen en wiegde me zachtjes heen en weer. Normaal was hij altijd in staat om mij te kalmeren, maar niet vandaag. Hierdoor werd ik alleen nog maar emotioneler en de tranen stroomde nu over mijn wangen.

"shhh rustig maar Bella. Het komt allemaal wel goed," zelfs zijn zachte stem kon mij op dit moment niet tot bedaren brengen.

Een tijd lang zat iedereen doodstil het enige wat ik hoorde waren de golven die op de rotsen sloegen en de wind de met onze haren speelde en in onze oren suisde.

Toen ik weer gekalmeerd was en ik zeker wist dat ik gewoon kon praten zonder dat mijn stem oversloeg zei ik: "Nu houden we op met het zielige gedoe en gaan plezier maken. Wie gaat er mee klifduiken?"

Iedereen behalve Emily en Leah ging mee. We liepen een stukje over de grote grijze kliffen tot we bij een stuk kwamen waar er niet veel rotsen in het water waren.

"Eerst gaan wij!" riepen Embry en Quil tegelijk. Ze gingen op het eind van de klif staan met hun rug naar de zee. Ik vond het altijd doodeng als ze dat deden. Ze gooiden zichzelf van de klif zonder ook nog maar 1 keer om te kijken.

Jared en Paul zaten te proberen om elkaar erin te duwen. Door al het geduw en getrek letten ze niet meer op waar het eind van de klif was. Daardoor vielen ze er samen in.

Sam en Jacob gingen daarna zei sprongen er gewoon normaal in zonder enig gedoe.

Als laatste kwam ik. Ik sprong sierlijk in de lucht en maakte een salto voordat ik in het water terecht kwam. Toen ik happend naar adem bovenkwam, zaten ze allemaal te joelen en te fluiten. Ik voelde het bloed naar mijn wangen stromen en ik wist dat ze zo rood als tomaten waren. Toen ik uit het water kwam zag ik Leah en Emily zonnebaden. Ik kwam er bij zitten en hoewel ik wist dat ik niet veel bruiner zou worden voelde de zon toch fijn op mijn huid aan. Waarschijnlijk omdat mijn huid ijskoud was door het water.

Ik keek naar de zee en zag hoe het licht van de zon weerkaatsten op de golven die aan kwamen rollen.

Mijn rust werd bruut verstoord toen ik opeens het water in gesleurd werd door Jacob en Quil. Ze dompelden mij onder en renden daarna snel weg. Happend naar adem kwam ik boven. Nu gingen ze eraan! Ik was net opgedroogd! Ik was geen partij voor hun maar niet schieten is altijd mis. Dus ik rende zo hard als ik kon achter ze aan. Jake stopte heel plotseling waardoor ik tegen hem opknalde, daardoor vielen we allebei op de grond. Daar lagen we dan te lachen.

De rest van de middag hebben we gezwommen, gelachen enz.

Aan het eind van de middag nam ik van iedereen afscheid en ging naar huis. Toen ik mijn auto op de oprit parkeerde zag ik de verhuiswagen al staan. Morgen gaan we al weg.

Charlie zat voor de televisie toen ik de kamer binnen kwam. "Hé Bells, was het gezellig?" vroeg hij. "Ja, het was echt super gezellig," zei ik enthousiast.

Nadat ik had uitgelegd wat er allemaal was gebeurd ging ik terug naar de keuken, waar ik het eten begon klaar te maken. Het duurde niet lang voordat we aan tafel zaten. Er viel een akelige stilte. Beide wisten we niet wat we moesten zeggen. Het enige wat te horen was, was het geluid van de messen en vorken die tegen de borden aantikten.

Toen de afwas gedaan was ging ik naar mijn kamer, waar ik de laatste dingen in ging pakken. Na het inpakken ging ik douchen. Het warme water ontspanden mijn spieren en door mijn aardbeien shampoo rook ik weer lekker fris na al dat zeewater. Ik droogde me af en deed mijn slobberige pyjama aan. Ik zei Charlie nog even welterusten en ging daarna lekker in bed liggen. Toen ik uiteindelijk in slaap viel begon mijn droom:

_Het was donker. Ik stond in het bos. Door het bladerdak zag ik de maan schijnen. Ik hoorde takjes kraken en toen ik me omdraaide zag ik hem. Daar stond Jake. Zijn gezicht gaf vele emoties weer. "Bells, we moeten praten." Ik schrok van de manier waarop hij dat zei. Het was angstaanjagend. "Ik ben niet goed voor jou," zei hij rustig. O nee hè, niet opnieuw._

"_Hoe bedoel je. Jij bent een van het beste in mijn leven." _

"_Ik heb altijd van je gehouden en dat zal ik ook blijven doen, maar ik wil niet dat je door mij in gevaar komt."_

"_Doe niet zo raar. Jij hebt mij juist meerdere malen voor het gevaar beschermd. Zonder jou zou ik er nu niet meer zijn." Ik was boos en verward tegelijkertijd. Hoe kon hij dit nou denken? Door hem hebben Victoria en Laurent mij niet te pakken gekregen. _

"_Bella, je bent niet goed voor mij." Natuurlijk dat wist ik ook allang. Ik had hem alleen maar problemen bezorgd. Toen ik geen tegenargument kon bedenken, zei hij: "Dit was het dan. Ik zal je missen."_

"_Nee Jake, doe het niet," smeekte ik terwijl de tranen in mijn ogen sprongen. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. Het was te laat. Er viel niets meer te bespreken. Hij omhelsde me stevig en gaf me en drukte zijn lippen tegen mijn voorhoofd. Ik wilde dat hij zo bleef staan en voor altijd bij me zou blijven, maar hij liet los en liep weg. Hij keek nog even om. Ik wreef gauw de tranen uit mijn ogen. Toen ik weer opkeek stond hij daar niet meer._

_In plaats van Jake stond Edward daar nu. Zijn blik was vol met afschuw voor zichzelf._

Ik werd schreeuwend wakker. Het was 3 uur 's nachts. Het was al heel lang geleden dat ik zo wakker werd, dus Charlie kwam meteen kijken wat er aan de hand was. Ik zei hem dat ik een nachtmerrie had gehad en dat hij maar weer moest gaan slapen. Niet lang daarna viel ik weer in slaap. Dit keer droomde ik niet. Gelukkig maar, want ik wilde dat beeld nooit meer zien.

Het was Zondagochtend 9 uur. Ik werd wakker en ging naar de badkamer. Daar plensde ik wat water in mijn gezicht zodat ik zeker wist dat ik wakker was. Toen ik beneden kwam zag ik dat er nog geen bord op het aanrecht stond. Charlie sliep dus nog.

Na het ontbijt haalde ik de was uit de wasmachine, stopte er een nieuwe lading in en hing de gewassen kleren op het droogrek. Daarna ging ik weer naar boven waar ik me omkleedde en mijn tanden poetste. Ondertussen hoorde ik Charlie al de trap af lopen en toen ik beneden kwam zat hij al met zijn ontbijt op de bank voor de televisie.

"Goeiemorgen, nog lekker geslapen?" vroeg ik terwijl ik de kamer binnen liep. "Goedemorgen. Als je jouw incidentje niet meerekent heb ik behoorlijk goed geslapen. Heb jij daarna nog een beetje kunnen slapen?"

Ik ging tegenover hem in de stoel zitten. "Ja hoor, daarna ging het weer prima." Ik voelde de stilte weer aankomen. Ik werd gered door de bel. Dat zullen de verhuizers wel zijn. Toen ik de deur open deed stonden daar 4 enorme kerels voor mij.

Ik had Jacob en zijn vrienden gevraagd om de spullen te verhuizen, maar Charlie vond dat ik ze daarmee niet kon belasten. Het zou totaal geen moeite voor ze zijn. "Ach, hij is een weerwolf." Dat kon ik natuurlijk moeilijk tegen Charlie zeggen. Ik was helemaal in mijn gedachten verzonken.

Toen ik terug op Aarde was, zag ik dat ik nog steeds in de deuropening stond en de verhuizers op mij stonden te wachten om hun binnen te laten. "oh sorry, kom binnen, "zei ik verontschuldigend. Ze kwamen alle vier met een norse blik binnen. Nou die zijn ook lekker chagrijnig vandaag. Zeker met het verkeerde been uit bed gestapt. Ik liet ze alvast zien wat ze allemaal moesten verslepen. Ze gingen morrend aan het werk. "Dan had je, je best moeten doen op school," wilde ik bijna zeggen, maar ik hield me nog net op tijd in.

Ondertussen had Charlie zich al aangekleed en zijn kamer zo leeg mogelijk gemaakt. De verhuizers begonnen in de keuken. Ik ging gauw naar mijn kamer om die helemaal leeg te halen. Ook haalde ik de wasmachine leeg. Dit was het laatste beetje. Ik hing het aan het droogrek. Ik moest niet vergeten dat, dat straks nog opgeruimd moet worden. Ik had al een rugzak ingepakt met alle dagelijkse dingen, die ik vandaag nog nodig zal hebben.

Opnieuw ging de bel. Wie kon dat nou zijn? Jacob stond daar samen met z'n vrienden, Embry en Quil, op de veranda. "We hadden vrij gekregen van Sam, dus we dachten dat we hier vast wel konden helpen. Of niet soms?" vroeg hij met van die super lieve puppy ogen. Natuurlijk kon ik nu geen nee meer zeggen en dat wist hij. "Kom binnen." Toen we in de keuken aankwamen keken ze met een veraste gezichten de kamer rond. Ik snapte niet wat er nou zo vreemd was. Nu ik eens heel goed keek zag ik het helemaal leeg was. Eerst was het me niet echt opgevallen. Ik voelde de tranen alweer opkomen. "Zouden jullie mijn koffers en die van Charlie misschien in de auto kunnen zetten?" vroeg ik snel voordat ze in de gaten kregen dat ik moest huilen, "ze zijn namelijk nogal zwaar, dus ik krijg ze de trap niet af." Ik dacht dat ik Embry zacht "Mietje" hoorde zeggen. Ik kan er niks aan doen dat ik geen weerwolf ben.

Nadat ze de koffers in de achterbak van mijn vaders auto hadden gelegd, moesten ze alweer weg. Sam had ze maar een korte pauze gegeven, want hij wist dat ze vandaag wel vaker om een pauze zouden vragen.

Ik moest nog even met Jacob praten. "Jacob kan ik je even spreken?" vroeg ik. "Natuurlijk altijd. Gaan jullie maar vast. Ik kom zo." Ik ging op de voorbumper van de auto zitten. Hij kwam naast me zitten. "Wat wil je zeggen?" "Ik zal het hier heel erg missen en ik wil nog één keer op het land van de Cullens rondkijken. Wil je me beloven dat je aan Sam zult vragen of jullie vandaag voor één keertje niet op het land van de Cullens komen. Ik wil dit graag alleen doen. Zonder pottenkijkers," vroeg ik. Er kwam zoals ik al verwachtte een grom uit de borst van Jacob. Hij herstelde zich snel en zei: "Ik beloof het, maar wil jij dan beloven, dat je het daarna achter je laat. Je moet een nieuwe start maken."

"Ik zal mijn best doen." Ik vond het moeilijk om tegen Jacob te liegen. Ik wist zelf ook wel dat ik het nooit zonder Edward zou kunnen, alleen aan hem denken was al genoeg. Ergens die in dat grote hoofd van hem zat dat wel. Hij wilde het niet weten, maar dat betekent nog niet dat het ook niet waar is.

Vandaag is mijn laatste dag hier, dus ook de laatste dag dat ik op het land van de Cullens kan zijn. Daar ga ik dan ook goed gebruik van maken, maar ik wilde niet dat iemand dat zag. Waarschijnlijk zou ik het niet droog kunnen houden en daar zou ik de anderen alleen maar pijn mee doen. Ik zei tegen Charlie dat ik wat rond ging rijden in Forks. Als hij wist wat ik echt ging doen zou hij me niet laten gaan.


	2. Het huis van de Cullens

**Sorry dat ik zo lang niet heb geupdate. Ik had toetsweek en daarna ben ik een tijd lang ziek geweest. Maar hiet is een nieuw hoofdstuk van mijn verhaal.**

* * *

**Het huis van de Cullens**

Ik reed naar het huis van de Cullens.

Wow, wait a moment! Daar stond Jake. Ik had hem toch gevraagd of hij hier weg wilde blijven en de anderen hier ook weg te houden? dacht ik boos. Was hij doof? Ik kwam boos naar hem toe lopen.

"Wat doe jij hier?"

"Sorry hoor. Ik kwam alleen maar melden dat nadat ik hier weg ben. Er niemand van de pack ook maar een voet op de Cullens' land zet," zei hij nors,"dan ga ik maar weer. Tot straks Bells en succes met je afscheid."

Ik haatte het als hij zo hatelijk praatte. "Hé, ik heb hier toch ook niet om gevraagd?"

"Nou, als je me niet wilt, dan hoef ik jou straks ook niet." Hij trilde al over zijn hele lichaam.

"Jake, misschien is het tijd dat je gaat." Ik zei het zo zacht, dat ik dacht dat hij het niet gehoord had. Maar hij maakte een rechtsomkeert en rende het bos in.

Wat heb ik gedaan! Op mijn laatste dag in Forks ga ik ruzie maken met mijn beste vriend.

Ik maakte de deur van het huis open. Ik had gemerkt dat ze de deur nooit op slot deden. Blijkbaar had Edward er niet bij nagedacht dat ik hier naartoe zou gaan, want ze hadden de deur niet op slot gedaan voor hun vertrek.

Ik deed de deur weer zo snel mogelijk achter me dicht. Hun geur hing hier namelijk nog overal. Ik wilde niet dat die zou verdwijnen.

Ik ging op de bank zitten en haalde alle foto's van iedereen uit het laatje onder de plasma televisie. De eerste keer dat ik hier kwam was ik erg verbaasd dat ze die hier hadden laten liggen. Misschien waren ze van plan snel weer terug te komen. Ik bekeek ze zorgvuldig en liet de tranen over mijn wangen stromen bij de herinneringen die bovenkwamen.

Ik zat erover te denken om ze mee te nemen. Ze zullen het vast niet erg vinden. Ze hebben de foto's toch niet meegenomen dus dan zullen ze wel niet van grote waarde voor hun zijn. Voor mij daarentegen was dit een van de waardevolste dingen die ik ooit in mijn handen heb gehad. Dit was een herinnering aan de toekomst die ik nooit zal hebben en waar ik alleen over kan dromen.

Ik stopte ze in de tas die ik meegenomen had. Daarna liep ik naar de piano waar Edward altijd op speelde. Ik had gespaard voor een digitale camera en eindelijk had ik er een kunnen kopen. Ik had ons hele huis al van binnen en buiten gefotografeerd. Nu kon ik dat ook van het huis van de Cullens doen. Ik moet de foto's dan wel ergens zien te verstoppen, want Charlie zou door het lint gaan als hij ze zou vinden.

Ik maakte overal een foto van. Zelfs van het vechtspel dat Emmett altijd deed.

Toen ik de hele onderverdieping had gehad, liep ik naar boven.

Ik kwam het eerst bij de kamer van Alice en Jasper. Dit zal even heel moeilijk worden, maar ik moet mezelf er doorheen slaan. Ik liep de kamer binnen. De muren waren hemelsblauw en er stond een prachtig hemelbed met allemaal versieringen erin gebeiteld. Ook van deze kamer maakte ik een foto.

Ik ging naar Alice haar kledingkast. Die was natuurlijk groter dan de kamer zelf. Sinds het vertrek was ik niet meer boven geweest. Ik had niet door dat ze zo weinig kleren had meegenomen. Alleen een paar van haar favoriete Jimmy Choo Shoes en een paar shirtjes. Ik herkende meteen het jurkje dat ze aan had op mijn verjaardag. Ik probeerde het aan en ik merkten dat als ik buik inhield dat ik er dan nog in zou passen. Er moest dan wel een legging onder anders was hij te kort. Dit kon ik nog best gaan dragen. Charlie had haar nooit in dit jurkje gezien, dus hij zou niet weten dat het van Alice was geweest.

Ik ging weer terug naar de gang en liep door naar de volgende kamer. Dat was die van Esmé en Carlisle. Ik maakte foto's van de kamer, maar meer had ik daar niet te zoeken.

De volgende kamer was van Emmett en Rosalie. Ik maakte opnieuw foto's en ging naar hun badkamer. Rosalie had daar de mooiste sieraden liggen die je, je kunt voorstellen. Toen ik het eerste laatje opendeed zag ik een kistje met daarop het wapen van de Cullens. Ik maakte het kistje open en vond daar het medaillon van Rosalie! Had ze die niet meegenomen? Toen zag ik dat er nog meer in lagen. Waarschijnlijk had ze er gewoon een paar extra voor het geval dat. Dan zou het ook geen kwaad kunnen als ik er eentje mee zou nemen. Het lijkt nu een beetje op stelen, maar ik noem het gewoon lenen. Ik zal het over een tijdje wel allemaal aan Jacob uitleggen en vragen of hij het allemaal weer wil terug leggen. Nadat ik klaar was met het terug leggen van alles en het medaillon veilig in mijn tas had gedaan, ging ik door naar de volgende kamer.

Dat was de werkkamer van Carlisle. Deze kamer stond vol met boeken. Ik wist al wat ik hier kwam doen. Carlisle had speciaal voor mijn verjaardag een boek voor mij gegeven, maar hij had nooit de kans gehad het persoonlijk aan mij te geven. Gelukkig had Edward dit niet mee genomen zoals al mijn andere cadeautjes. Ik had hem al snel gevonden, want de kaft was nogal opvallend nieuw tussen al die super oude boeken. Ik scande de boekenkast nog even snel, maar vond zo snel geen boek wat nog interessant leek.

Ik moest niet te lang wegblijven anders zou Charlie zich zorgen gaan maken en dat moeten we niet hebben. Dus ik liep gauw uit de kamer.

Nu kwam de laatste kamer. De kamer waar ik het meest bang voor was. Edwards kamer. Ik opende de deur en liep naar binnen…

* * *

**Dit was alweer een hoofdstuk. Wil je dat ik door ga met schrijven reageer dan snel, want hoe meer reacties ik krijg hoe sneller ik ga schrijven. **

**!!!!!!!!!HEEEEEL BELANGRIJK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:**

**Bella komt nu in Edwards kamer, maar ik weet niet goed wat ze daar moet aantreffen en wat ze mee gaat nemen. **

**HELP alsjeblieft. **


	3. Edwards kamer

Sorry dat ik zo lang niet heb ge-update. Ik had het erg druk en daarna ben ik het eigenlijk gewoon vergeten...

Dit is wel een extra lange.

Dus ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden en please review, want dit is mijn eerste verhaal en ik wil graag weten of ik het goed doe of niet.

Veel plezier met lezen.

* * *

**Edwards kamer**

Daar stond ik dan.

Ik voelde mijn benen slap worden. Mijn knieën begaven het, waardoor ik inzakte op de zachte taptijen vloer.

In alle keren dat ik hier ben geweest heb ik mezelf er niet toe kunnen zetten om Edwards kamer binnen te gaan. Ik was bang dat ik te overstuur zou raken. Een aantal keren heb ik twijfelend voor zijn deur gestaan, maar ik ben nog nooit verder gekomen.

Nu zat ik daar dan op het gouden tapijt die verpest werd door mijn zoute tranen.

Alles was nog precies hetzelfde. Van de zwart leren bank tot de boeken, die hij nooit las. Ik raakte ze aan alsof het de kostbaarste schatten waren die een mens kon vinden.

Op zijn eikenhouten bureau lagen de boeken en het huiswerk. Er zat een laatje in het bureau. Ik maakte het voorzichtig open.

Daar lagen de composities van Edward. Ik had al bedacht dat als ik die zou vinden, dat ik ze dan mee zou nemen. Dus ik had een mapje meegenomen waar ik ze veilig in kon bewaren.

Toen ik ze eruit haalde zag ik dat er nog iets in het laatje lag.

Het was een dagboek. Ik pakte het op. Het had een eigenaardig slot. Een schokkend bekende vorm.

_**Flashback:**_

_Alle beelden flitsten voor mijn ogen voorbij. Edwards auto op de oprit. __De kleine wandeling met Edward het bos in. Zijn koude, afstandelijke, topaaskleurige ogen. De afscheidskus op mijn voorhoofd. Een Nieuwe Maan. De menigte mensen. _

_Ik opende mijn ogen en merkte dat ik in mijn bed lag. Was het nou allemaal een droom geweest? _

_Ik stond op, maar voelde iets kouds op mijn hals. Ik schrok. Eerst dacht ik dat het Edward was, maar toen ik naar beneden keek om te zien wat het was, bleek het iets heel anders te zijn. _

_Het was een ketting met een hangertje. Het had een vreemde vorm. Een ster met daarin een hartje van kristal. _

_Ik kan me niet herinneren dat ik het van iemand heb gekregen, laat staan dat ik het zelf heb omgedaan._

_Misschien wist Edward wel van wie het was. Toen ik naar mijn raam liep om het te openen kreeg ik het idee dat er iets mis was. _

_Iets in deze kamer klopte niet. Een heel angstaanjagend gevoel kroop omhoog. _

_Misschien was het toch geen droom. Ik checkte snel mijn stereo. En ja hoor, de cd was weg. Ik pakte snel mijn plakboek, maar na de eerste pagina stopte ik al. De foto was weg en ik wist al wat er op de volgende pagina's te zien was: helemaal niets. _

_Ik rende naar beneden. _

_Charlie zat al aan de tafel te ontbijten. Hij groette me voorzichtig en keek me afwachtend aan. Even was er een stilte. Ik wachtte op datgene waar Charlie op wachtte. _

_Net toen ik wilde vragen of hij wist van wie het hangertje was, deed hij zijn mond open. "Heb je een nieuwe ketting? Mooie zeg," zei hij. _

_Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen. Als het niet van hem was, van wie kon het dan zijn. Van Edward was het erg onwaarschijnlijk. Hij had juist alles wat me aan hem deed herinneren meegenomen. _

_"Ik heb het van Alice gekregen," zei ik uiteindelijk maar. Ik voelde een pijnscheut door mijn borstkas gaan. Ik krom ineen. Charlie had het gemerkt en ging snel naast me staan. Hij sloeg een arm om me heen. _

_Ik begon te huilen. De tranen stroomden over mijn wangen en vertroebelde mijn zicht. Ik voelde me wegzakken in een grote zwarte leegte._

_**Einde Flashback.**_

Het slot had precies de vorm van het hangertje. Er ging een schok door mij heen.

Edward moet dus nog de nacht dat hij weg ging bij mij op de kamer zij geweest. En ik had dat niet eens door! Hij heeft het hangertje om mijn hals gedaan. Hij wilde dat ik dit dagboek vond. Of hij wilde gewoon iets van hem bij mij achterlaten.

Op de voorkant stond een foto van de Cullens afgedrukt. Ik stond er ook tussen, maar ik leek net een buitenstaander op de foto. Zo had ik me ook altijd gevoeld. Ik hoorde niet bij hun. Ze waren te goed voor mij.

Om niet langer naar de foto te hoeven kijken drukte ik het hangertje op het slot en het ging met een klik open.

Ik sloeg het dagboek open. Op de eerste pagina stond in een oud sierlijk handschrift:

"Voor mijn liefste Isabella, de vallende ster in mijn leven.

Mijn hoop, mijn liefde, mijn zegen. Mijn leven schoot in vuur en vlam, toen jij mijn dode stille hart wegnam.

Mijn leven was een hel zonder jou, dus weet dat ik altijd van je houd.

Alles wat ik in het bos zei was gelogen.

Ik heb heel erg veel spijt dat ik je heb bedrogen.

Schenk mij alsjeblieft vergiffenis, want jij blijft altijd mijn Artemis.**(A/N: Dit is geïnspireerd door het liedje New Moon van Celica Westbrook)**"

Ik voelde een waterval van tranen uit mijn ogen komen.

Hij heeft dus altijd van mij gehouden. Het was een enorme opluchting. Ik had altijd gedacht dat hij niet van me hield. Dat kon ook niet. Hoe kon zo'n perfect wezen nou van zo'n simpele ziel als ik houden. Nu bleek mijn gedachte verkeerd te zijn. Hij hield van me en ik was zijn Artemis.

Ik klikte het slot van het dagboek weer voorzichtig dicht. De rest zou ik later wel gaan lezen.

Ik stond gauw op en ging verder met het zoeken naar spullen om mee te nemen.

Ik kwam aan bij zijn rek met cd's. Hij had er enorm veel. Ik zocht degene uit die hij het leukst vond en stopte ze in mijn tas.

Mijn tas begon nu al aardig vol te raken. Ik haalde nog wat kleren uit zijn kledingkast. Het waren de kleren die ik hem het mooist vond staan.

Natuurlijk had hij die niet vaak aan gehad, want dat stond Alice niet toe. Je kon volgens haar maar een paar keer dezelfde kleren aan hebben. Daarna moesten ze weg.

De kleren paste niet meer in de tas, dus ik moest een nieuwe tas vinden. Ik pakte maar Edwards schooltas. Daar zou nog heel wat in passen.

Ik vond een kladblok op zijn bureau en begon een brief te schrijven.

_Mijn liefste familie,_

_Als jullie dit ooit nog lezen ben ik waarschijnlijk al dood. Ik wil jullie even laten weten dat ik wat dingen meegenomen heb. We zijn namelijk verhuisd en ik kon het niet verdragen om alles hier achter te laten. _

_Sinds jullie in mijn leven zijn gekomen is het alsof ik in mijn eerste jaren helemaal niet heb geleefd. Ik hield en zal altijd van jullie blijven houden met heel mijn hart. Ik vond het vreselijk dat jullie weg zijn gegaan. Het was alsof jullie een deel van mijzelf met jullie hadden meegenomen. Ik voelde me misvormd. Er miste een deel. Een deel dat ik waarschijnlijk nooit meer terug zal vinden._

_Alice, ik heb het jurkje dat je op mijn verjaardag aan had meegenomen. Ik vond hem jou prachtig staan en toen het bleek dat ik hem ook paste moest ik hem gewoon meenemen._

_Rosalie, ik heb een van jou medaillons meegenomen. Dit zal ik altijd dragen, als teken dat ik altijd van jullie zal houden en zodat ik jullie nooit vergeet. _

_Carlisle, ik heb het boek meegenomen dat je voor mijn verjaardag voor mij had geschreven. Ik ben erg benieuwd waar het over gaat._

_En als laatste Edward, van jou heb ik wat meer meegenomen. Dat had je wel kunnen verwachten. Ik heb het dagboek gevonden dat bij mijn ketting paste. Ook heb ik een aantal cd's meegenomen en wat kleren. Ik vond ze jou altijd zo mooi staan. Als laatste heb ik nog jouw composities meegenomen. Ook al kan ik niet meer horen hoe jij het speelt. Ik kan het nu dan ook zelf spelen. _

_Ik weet dat jullie mij nooit zullen vergeten, ik jullie ook niet. Ik houd echt zielsveel van jullie. En Edward ik betwijfel het of ik ooit nog iemand anders zal vinden. Jij zal altijd mijn ware liefde blijven. Ik mis jullie vreselijk en ik hoop dat jullie ooit nog iets van jullie laten horen._

_Jullie dochter/zus/geliefde Bella._

Een aantal woorden waren bijna niet meer leesbaar door de tranen die erop vielen.

Toen ik mezelf eindelijk weer onder controle had pakte ik mijn tas en Edwards rugtas. Nadat ik alles had gepakt, wat ik wilde meenemen, en ik foto's van alle kamers had gemaakt, liep ik naar beneden.

Ik keek nog even heel goed rond. Dit liet ik allemaal achter, ik zou hier nooit meer terug komen.

Bij die gedachte voelde ik de tranen opnieuw in mijn ogen springen. Het was een wonder dat mijn lichaam nog traanvocht had. Vandaag had ik al zoveel gehuild. Waarschijnlijk meer dan alle keren in mijn leven bij elkaar opgeteld.

Ik stapte uit het huis en deed de deur achter mij dicht. Ik kon het niet verdragen om achterom te kijken.

Ik liep in een rechte lijn naar mijn pick-up.

* * *

Dat was het dan maar weer.

review, alsjeblieft.

Ik update pas als ik er minstens 7 heb gekregen.

Ik weet het is oneerlijk voor degene die het wel heel leuk vinden,

maar anders zit ik voor bijna niemand te schrijven.


	4. AN

Sorry dat dit geen hoofdstuk is, maar ik heb een vraag aan jullie.

Ik ben al bezig met het volgende hoofdstuk.

Deze zal niet zo lang worden, maar dan update ik wel sneller.

Maar mijn vraag was:

Ik ben gaves aan het verzamelen en mijn inspiratie is op.

Weten jullie een aantal gaves?

Ik heb al:

Gedachtes lezen(van afstand/met aanraking)

Emoties lezen/beheersen

Toekomst zien

Weten of een plek gevaarlijk is of niet

Iemand de ergste pijn laten voelen

De band tussen 2 personen kunnen zien

Iemand niets meer kunnen laten horen/zien/voelen/ruiken/proeven

Elektriciteit beheersen

Illusies creëren

Mentaal/fysiek schild

Weten waar iemand is

Iemand anders z'n gave te weten komen

Gedachtes overbrengen

Transformeren (ook anderen/spullen)

Teleporteren(ook anderen/spullen)

Met planten/dieren communiceren

Door muren kijken

Helende krachten

Tijd beheersen

Fotografisch geheugen

Aura's zien

Elastisch zijn

Temperaturen beheersen

Het weer beheersen

Materiële spullen beheersen

Onzichtbaar worden

Het weer beheersen

Geheugen beheersen

Iemand iets laten zeggen(soms tegen de wil in)

Door dingen heen lopen

Geesten kunnen zien

Iemand anders z'n gave overnemen (de ander houdt de gave dan nog wel)

Iemands anders z'n gave wegnemen

Dat was het…

Misschien update ik morgen al, maar dan wil ik wel dat er een aantal reacties hierop komen.

Xxx

Jutiev


	5. De Nachtmerrie

Hey allemaal, bedankt voor de mensen die gereviewd hebben op mijn laatste hoofdstuk.

Maar waarom reageert er niemand op mijn A/N ???

Ik hoef nu geen toevoegingen meer, maar ik zou nu graag willen weten welke gave jullie het leukst vinden.

De gaves met de meeste stemmen zal waarschijnlijk in het vervolg van het verhaal voorkomen.

Er zijn nog 4 nieuwe gaves toegevoegd: -

- Doden laten herijzen

- Bloed besturen

- Banden maken+verbreken(relatiebanden)

- Elementen beheersen

Dit is weer een nieuw hoofdstuk hij is ongeveer 1500 woorden lang

Ik vind het heel fijn als jullie reviewen met lekker veel kritiek.

Hierdoor wordt het verhaal alleen maar leuker voor jullie.

**De Nachtmerrie**

De rit naar huis duurde langer dan ik wilde. Ik reed ook extra langzaam, want door de tranen vertroebelde mijn beeld.

Toen ik de oprit op reed bleef ik nog even zitten in de auto. Ik wilde even bijkomen. Na een paar minuten stapte ik uit de auto.

Ik maakte de deur zo zachtjes mogelijk open, maar Charlie had het al gehoord. "Hey Bells, hoe is het?" vroeg hij.

Ik wist niet goed wat ik moest antwoorden. Ik kon wel liegen, maar hij zou er snel genoeg achter komen. Mijn ogen waren helemaal rood en opgezwollen van het vele huilen.

Ik liep de keuken in. Ik zag Charlie in de woonkamer achter de tv zitten.

"Bells?" vroeg hij nog een keer. Hij draaide zijn hoofd naar mijn richting en dat was het moment dat ik in elkaar stortte.

Alles bij elkaar was te veel. Ik begon heel hysterisch te huilen. Volgens mij kreeg Charlie bijna een hartaanval. Ik probeerde diep in en uit te ademen, maar dat lukte niet.

Charlie kwam naar me toe rennen en sleepte me mee naar de bank. Daar legde hij mij neer met mijn hoofd op zijn schoot. Hierdoor moest ik alleen nog maar meer huilen. Edward deed dat ook altijd.

Ik voelde mijn lichaam slap worden. De moeheid overspoelde me met grote vlagen.

Van al die stres en emoties word je doodmoe. Mijn ogen vielen langzaam dicht en ik voelde dat Charlie op stond. Daarna hoorde ik allemaal gestommel. Het was heel zacht, want ik was bijna in slaap. Nog net voordat ik echt sliep voelde ik nog dat Charlie een deken over mij heen legde.

Ik weet het, Charlie komt soms wat onhandig over, maar van binnen is het een schat. Hij is zorgzaam en heel beschermend. Ik vind het vreselijk dat hij door mij nu zo moet lijden.

Het laatste wat ik hoorde was, dat Charlie de voordeur opendeed en wegreed.

Daarna werd ik omringd door een dichte witte mistwolk. De mist vervaagde een beetje, maar ging niet geheel weg. Door de witte mist zag ik iets heel groots verschijnen. De contouren van mijn huis werden steeds duidelijker.

Het waaide, ik voelde mijn haren langs mijn wangen strelen en ze zwierden voor mijn ogen. Nadat ik het voor mijn ogen weg had gehaald, zag ik een grote mistwolk voor het huis ontstaan, die langzaamaan veranderde in menselijke vormen.

Op een gegeven moment kon je zien dat er een grote groep mensen stonden. Ik kon alleen nog niet zien wie het waren, daar was het beeld nog te onduidelijk voor. Toch begon er een akelig gevoel via mijn rug naar boven te kruipen.

Na een tijdje kwamen de gezichten me angstaanjagend bekend voor. Het waren de Cullens, maar er stonden ook nog meer mensen omheen.

Ook zij werden steeds duidelijker. Na een tijdje begon het tot me door te dringen dat het de wolfpack was en mijn (ex-)vrienden van school. Nog nooit had ik hun allen zo dichtbij elkaar zien staan. Normaal meden ze elkaar zo veel mogelijk.

Hun gezichten stonden allemaal hard en koud. Toch zag ik bij de mensen een beetje droevigheid in de ogen. De vampiers konden dat zo goed verbergen dat er niets van te zien was.

Nadat de gezichten allemaal volledig opgeklaard waren, begon mijn ademhaling te schokken.

Een paar seconden bleef ik roerloos staan. Daarna begon ik naar ze toe te lopen. Steeds sneller en sneller. Op een gegeven moment was ik bijna aan het rennen, maar ik kwam geen stap dichterbij. Mijn ademhaling begon ook steeds luider te worden. Op een gegeven moment was het zelfs zo luid dat ik de takjes niet eens meer hoorde kraken als ik erop stapte.

Na een tijdje stopte ik met rennen. Ik was nog geen millimeter vooruit gekomen, maar ik was wel volledig uitgeput. Met mijn handen steunde ik op mijn knieën die het ook bijna aan het begeven waren.

Ik trilde over mijn hele lichaam. Niet alleen door de enorme inspanning maar ook nog eens doordat het ijskoud was.

De wind sneed daardoor ijzig langs mijn wangen.

Het duurde niet lang voordat mijn ademhaling weer op normale snelheid was. Ik bleef nog even staan.

Toen ik opkeek zag ik dat het huis verder weg was gedreven. Hierdoor was ik helemaal van mijn stuk gebracht , maar ik begon toch weer te rennen. Nu harder dan dat ik eerst deed.

Het had geen zin. Het huis dreef sneller weg dan ik kon rennen. Ik dwong mijn benen nog sneller te gaan, maar ik kreeg steken en mijn vaart verminderde.

Mijn gehijg was luid, maar er was nu ook wat anders te horen.

Stemmen… ze kwamen net boven mijn gehijg uit. De stemmen kwamen uit de richting van het huis.

Iedereen zei iets. Bijv.:

We zullen altijd van je blijven houden.

We zullen je nooit vergeten.

Je blijft altijd in ons hart.

Deze zinnen maakten me gelukkig, maar toch ook verdrietig.

Dit was alleen niet het enige wat werd gezegd.

"Ik ben niet goed voor je.." hoorde ik Jacob zeggen.

"Je zult mij nooit meer zien," zei Alice.

Bij het laatste wat ik hoorde stortte ik in: "Het zal zijn alsof we er nooit zijn geweest, " zei Edward met zijn koude, harde, gevoelloze stem.

Het verschil met wat hij zei in het bos was dat hij nu zei "we" in plaats van "ik". Dit maakte mij alleen nog maar banger.

Plots stopte het huis met wegdrijven. Ik rende er zo snel ik kon naartoe. Een angstig gevoel bekroop me. Ik wist niet wat er ging gebeuren, maar ik wist dat het niet veel goeds kon zijn.

Opeens begonnen ze stuk voor stuk weg te vagen.

Toen ik dat zag sprong ik in Edwards armen om hem voor de laatste keer te omhelzen. Ik haakte mijn benen om zijn middel en hield zo stevig mogelijk vast. Ik wilde niet dat hij opnieuw weg zou gaan.

Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en boog naar hem toe. Net toen onze lippen elkaar zouden raken, viel ik op de grond.

Toen ik opkeek zag ik het laatste deel van Edward weggeblazen worden.

Daarna rende ik zo snel mogelijk naar Alice, maar net toen ik haar wilde omhelzen was ook zij verdwenen.

Ik keek in het rond en zag dat al velen waren weggevaagd.

Jacob stond er nog. Ik liep naar hem toe en legde mijn hand op zijn wang. We keken elkaar diep in de ogen en ik zag de bedroefdheid bezit nemen van Jacobs ogen.

Iedereen om ons heen was nu aan het vervagen. Toch kon ik Jacob niet loslaten. Als ik hem los zou laten zou mijn wereld instorten. Hij was de enige dierbare die ik nog had.

Het was net alsof de duivel mijn smeekbede had gehoord in plaats van god, want op dat moment begon ook Jacob te verdwijnen.

Mijn ademhaling werd onregelmatig en ik begon hysterisch zijn gezicht vast te pakken. "Jake laat me niet achter! Alsjeblieft! Zonder jou heb ik niks meer!"

De tranen sprongen in mijn ogen en vertroebelde mijn beeld. Ik begon wild te knipperen om de tranen uit mijn ogen te krijgen.

Maar toen ik ze weg had weten te krijgen was Jacob weg.

Plotseling uit het niets hoorde ik iedereen "Vaarwel" zeggen.

Ik werd schreeuwend wakker.

Mijn hoofd was bezweet. Net als de dekens, die nu helemaal verfrommeld op de grond lagen.

Ik sprong van de bank. Net iets te snel. Het beeld voor mijn ogen begon te draaien en werd wazig. Mijn benen begonnen te trillen en ik viel weer terug op de bank.

Ik ging zitten en wachtte totdat de draaierigheid over was. Alles was weer helder voor mijn ogen.

Ik stond langzaam op en liep naar de keuken.

Er stonden nog 2 bekers op het aanrecht. Ik spoelde er één om en vulde hem daarna met water. Het koude water stroomde langs mijn droge keel. Het water verfriste me en ik voelde me meteen wakker.

Op het aanrecht lag ook nog iets anders. Het was een briefje van Charlie:

Lieve Bells,

Lekker geslapen.

Dat had je wel even nodig hè?

Ik ben even de laatste spullen van mijn kantoor aan het halen.

Ik ben zo terug.

Liefs Charlie

Op de klok stond dat het half 3 was. Ik had dus maar een kwartiertje geslapen. Wat er allemaal wel niet kan gebeuren in een kwartier.

We zouden rond 4 uur pas vertrekken dus ik had nog tijd genoeg.

Ik pakte mijn tas van de kapstok en liep er mee naar boven. Ik wilde even een laatste moment in mijn kamer zijn. Even rustig wat lezen.

De verhuizers hadden alles al uit mijn kamer gehaald toen ik weg was. Ik had mijn kamer dus nog niet zonder meubels gezien.

Toen ik dus binnen kwam schrok ik van de enorme leegte. Normaal was mijn kamer altijd overvol en veel te klein voor al mijn spullen, maar nu leek hij opeens enorm.

Ik liep een paar stappen de kamer in. De houten planken kraakten onder mijn voeten.

Ik liet mijn tas uit mijn hand glijden en hij viel met een plof op de vloer. Het was niet alleen een plof die te horen was. Er was nu een enorm gekraak en andere geluiden die je normaal niet hoort te horen.

Dit klinkt niet goed, dacht ik bij mezelf, helemaal niet goed.

Ik durfde bijna niet naar beneden te kijken.

Toen ik mijn hoofd naar beneden had gedraaid opende ik mijn ogen.

Mijn mond viel open van verbazing!

Oeh cliffhanger!!! Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden?

Is er een verbeterpuntje? al is het maar heel klein zeg het alsjeblieft, want dan weet ik ook wat mijn lezers leuk vinden en wat niet.

Hoe meer reviews ik krijg des te sneller ik ga updaten.

xxx

Jutiev


End file.
